


What Is Fate When the Sky's the Limit?

by PastelRaccoon



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Sara muses to herself about what fate may bring.





	What Is Fate When the Sky's the Limit?

The rest of Winter flew by and before Sara knew it, it had become Spring. Pink cherry blossom petals were already beginning to fall and coat the streets with color. Sweet scents of flowers drifted up to her open bedroom window as she leaned against the sill. Her chin was propped up on her folded arms when a sigh caused her shoulders to fall. She flicked a strand of her silvery hair from her face then watched as more petals drifted lazily to the ground below.

“The pink of the petals and the blue of the sky, hm?” She wondered aloud as her eyes drifted up towards the clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Despite her sigh, she smiled gently to herself. “What a relaxing combination… Maybe it’s some kind of sign.”

She stuck a hand into her pocket and rummaged inside it until she found what she was looking for. A small charm dangled from the end of her finger- the charm Yuzu gave her back in Kyoto some time ago. Now that Yuzu was happily with Mei, she wondered where life would take them. Light chuckles shook her shoulders after she gripped the small object in her palm and held it close.

“If they can do it, I know that someday I will too. I’ll meet my actual destined love.”

Sara could feel the beginnings of tears prick at the corners of her eyes. They weren’t from sadness, however; far from it. But rather from a newfound determination. She relaxed her hand from her chest to look down at the charm once more. She ran a thumb against the surface of it and felt a single tear escape and drop onto the heel of her palm. “Just watch, Yuzu. I’ll grab fate by their hand and let them take me where I need to go.”

She suddenly heard the door behind her begin to open and she hurriedly pulled her sleeves up to her face to dry her eyes. She took a deep breath to steady herself when she saw Nina make her way inside.

“Hey, onee-chan! We should go do something today! It’s so nice out and the cherry blossoms are-” Nina’s words were cut off and a concerned look quickly flashed behind her eyes. It almost made Sara laugh. She shouldn’t be surprised that her sister would pick up on her newly made and resolute vow. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, I’m more than okay, Nina.” Her smile was glowing as she tilted her head. She slipped her hand back into her pocket to place the charm back where it belonged. With her one hand resting against the outside of her pocket to feel the charm inside, she brought her other palm up to cover her mouth when she let out a soft laugh. “But yeah, let’s definitely do something! Maybe fate has something in store for me today after all. I won’t know until I get out there!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a huge thanks to [NovaZeroZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero) for not only getting me interested in this series, but convincing me to post this; even if it is hella short.
> 
> I just ended up relating to Sara a lot and wanted to do something real short and sweet with her ;;
> 
> Ah, also, this would be my first Citrus work. So hopefully I got the tone alright ;;;;


End file.
